rust_essentialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Setting
This guide will show you as an admin how to delegate permissions for Safezones, and how to set, add and remove Safezones. After a Safezone has been set, any players entering the Safezone cannot harm or be harmed by other players, so they make great trading posts or a place where players can meet up or get started on the server without fear of being KOS'd 'Setting/Removing Safezones' Permissions and Ranks To begin with, you need to ensure you have the following command available to you or whoever is going to be making the Safezone. in this example we are setting it on the Owner rank. See the Permissions & Ranks page for more detail on this: Commands.ini 1. Log into the admin console, and open Commands.ini 2. under the appropriate rank, add /f /f safezone 3. Save the Commands.ini file; 'Reloading the commands.ini file' 4. In game, type the following commands to reload the Commands.ini file: /reload commands 5. Once the file is reloaded, you are ready to make the safezone Setting the Safezone Tips for plotting it out Safezones need to be a rough square in order to work. I find it is best to place 4 foundations to mark each corner of your Safezone, this also assists when you have to run around setting the 4 points. Setting the points 1. plot out a rough square you would like to be zoned. I prefer to place down some foundations to assist with this, makes it easier. for this demo lets assume I have set down 4 foundations in a rough square area and am ready to set the zone. 2. Stand on first foundation, facing towards the second foundation 3. Type the following command /f safezone 1 You will see a confirmation indicating your first point has been set 4.Walk to the second foundation, turn and face your next foundation in the chain 5. Type the following command /f safezone 2 You will see a confirmation indicating your second point has been set 6. Walk to the third foundation, turn and face the last next foundation in the chain 7. Type the following command /f safezone 3 You will see a confirmation indicating your third point has been set 8. Walk to the last foundation 9. Type in the following command /f safezone 4 You will see a confirmation indicating your fourth point has been set 10. Walk into the safezone area 11. Type the following command /f safezone set You should now see a notification advising the safezone is now set and the size * Players will now receive pop ups indicating when they enter or leave the zone Clearing Safezones Clearing a single Safezone If you need to clear a Safezone, walk into it and type the following command /f safezone clear 'Clearing ALL Safezones' If you need to clear all Safezones on your server, type the following command: /f safezone clearall Manual Deletion - Server Side If you are having problems with your zone in game or want to remove zones during a wipe, Browse to \save\RustEssentials folder in your server and delete the zones.dat file (note! will also remove Warzone data!) Category:Safezones Category:Zones